


Just A Dream (Zianourry)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zianourry where Niall has a nightmare of his family flying in to one of his concerts and their plane visa down. The boys have to comfort Niall when he wakes up screaming. Thank you:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream (Zianourry)

Niall normally didn’t dream at night, so he never had nightmares. But this night was different and he didn’t know why, no one did. The show ended and they all got back to the tour bus and went to bed around the same time as every other night. Niall was feeling homesick, but they all were. He fell asleep in the bigger bed in the back first, the other ones still awake, they made their way to either the bed or the few random bunks on the bus eventually, depending on the mood they were in. Niall shifted lightly on the bed, frowning, the nightmare starting as a normal dream. His mom and dad were coming to see him, as well as his brother, for his birthday, since it was happening while they were on tour. He was planning to meet them at the airport. It was obviously a dream, because otherwise he wouldn’t be on the runway waiting for the plane, he would be inside. But for right now he was alone on the runway, waiting. The one worker that was there told him that the plane would be arriving soon. He nodded and sat there. It wasn’t long and he turned his head seeing the plane in the distance.

It got closer, still pretty high in the air though, and suddenly it exploded into flames, chunks of plane landing around him, he could feel the heat, the large portion of plane landed on the other side of the runway, he ran for it, despite the worker pulling him back. He could see their bodies inside of it, burning, they were screaming. He started screaming, yelling no, and shoving the worker off of him, fighting, screaming, anything. His family turned in their seat, burning, half dead and saying his name, he screamed more and fought back. The voices changed to all male, he opened his eyes to a dimly lit room, the lamp in the corner on. He was sweating, his heart racing and his throat sore, four tired but alert sets of eyes looked at him, all on the bed now surrounding him, they were shaking him to wake him up. He just started crying suddenly, remembering the dream.

He gripped onto the first set of arms, not caring who it was, and cried, he felt himself shift and they all surrounded him, he was cuddled into one body mainly, he recognized the scent as Harry’s. He just cried, he didn’t know how long. A few hands rubbed his back, one rubbed his hair. He sniffled and gripped his hands onto Harry’s shirt.

“Its ok..It was a nightmare…” Harry mumbled, kind of rocking him back and forth. Niall slowly relaxed just a faint amount and tried to talk.

“T..they.d….died….” he mumbled out. Louis frowned and fought back a yawn from behind him, he played the the bottom of Niall’s hair slowly.

“Who did, love? ” He asked. Niall sniffled slightly and turned his head so it was more out of Harry’s neck and they could better understand him without his voice being muffled.

“Family…t…they c..came to…they….they were comi..coming to see me..an…and the plane…it…exploded..t.”he started crying again, Liam got up and walked out to the main part of the bus, Harry rubbed his back holding him, Zayn rubbed his arm and Louis continued to gently rub his hair. He calmed a little more again, sniffling.

“..’M Sorry” he mumbled. They all said don’t be and coddled him. Liam walked back in holding his phone.

“Niall..here..” He held the phone out and they all looked at him. Niall frowned in confusion and took the phone, sitting up slightly. “We will give you some privacy..” he said, the guys got the hint and all moved to leave. Harry softly kissed his head and slid him off his lap before walking out. They got to the front of the bus and Louis spoke.

“Who was that?” He asked, Liam rubbed his tired looking face and grabbed a drink from the fridge.

“Its like 630 in the morning in Ireland. I called his house. His mom was either already awake or just woke up because she answered pretty quick and it didn’t seem like I woke her up. I told her and she wanted to talk to him. I figured it could help him to know she was alive..to hear her” He said. They all smiled slowly.

“Aww..” Zayn mumbled, reaching over and ruffling the small amount of hair that laid on Liams head. Louis smiled.

“Good idea..” He said. They all sat there on the couch, Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder and yawned. It was 2 in the morning according to the automatic clock on the wall, it changed with them when they switched time zones. After about a half hour Niall came out, handing Liam his phone back, He looked better, tired and his face was still slightly red but he wasn’t crying. He stood there awkwardly, rubbing his arm, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Thank you..and..im….sorry” He mumbled. Liam smiled slowly. Louis kind of laughed.

“Don’t be sorry.. Want to go back to bed?” Louis asked. Niall nodded rubbing his head, not really wanting to sleep alone, they seemed to have got the hint though, they all stood and ushered Niall back to the bed, before they laid down, tugging Niall down in the middle of Liam And Zayn. It didn’t take long and he fell back asleep, feeling safer, and more relaxed, they had that effect on him. He didn’t dream like that again.


End file.
